Return of Amore
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: A group of ponies return a long lost princess in hopes for a better future. But things begin to escalate as more know of her comeback and she must face an enemy that threatens the whole world.
1. A Major Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **or any of their characters. They belong to Hasbro.**

 **Return of Amore**

 **Chapter 1: A Major Discovery**

It had been a few years since Shining Armor and Cadence were ruling over the Crystal Empire. Ever since their presence, the crystal ponies enjoyed seeing their land shine again. Some enjoyed the prospect that they were apart of Equestria, others were skeptical of this. Regardless, everyone was happy with the current government. And with Flurry Heart starting the 1st grade soon, all was especially going well with Armor and Cadence.

Meanwhile deep out in the mountains, a group of ponies made a major discovery. They knew the importance of this pretty well.

 _"My God... You know the value of this statue is?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I know one thing for sure. Once we revive her the Crystal Empire will return to greatness once again."_

 _"I can believe ya on that."_

 _"Let's gather for a group photo!"_

The group of ponies gather around with the photographer who was a reporter. The reporter takes a good picture of them with a camera.

 _*CLICK!*_

Afterwards, the group of ponies get the statue together. They leave the mountain soon afterwards, making a journey back to the capital of the Crystal Empire. The reporter split off to a well known town in Equestria. A few days later, a headline appears on the paper.

 **"LONG LOST PRINCESS FOUND"**

 _"The Ponyville Express has a pretty interesting article here!"_ said Pinkie Pie.

 _"What does it say?"_ asks Twilight Sparkle.

 _"They found the statue of a long lost princess of the Crystal Empire."_ Pinkie replied.

 _"Really? Congratulations to them! I need to make another trip to that place to meet those ponies and learn more about the statue."_

Soon the news spread around Equestria like wildfire. Soon, it was a heavy source of discussion in the capital.

 _"I wonder if it'll be in a museum."_ said one crystal pony.

 _"It'll be on display in the center of the city as a memorial to her."_ said another crystal pony.

In the midst of all this discussion in the capital, the group of ponies that made the big discovery were gathered round the statue. They were about to cast a magic spell.

 _"Everyone ready? Let's commence the chant."_

The said the words of the chant in an old language. The statue started to crack open. Light was shining through. Then, all of the statue was no more. In front of them was living breathing unicorn.

The unicorn was moaning.

 _"Where am I?"_ asked the unicorn.

 _"You're home, Princess Amore."_


	2. Many Worries Ahead

**Chapter 2: Many Worries Ahead**

Amore was bewildered at what she was seeing through her eyes.

 _"A pony? My goodness I haven't seen one in a long long time!"_ she said with a surprised feeling. _"Who are you ponies, and what has happened to the Empire?"_

 _"I'm Star Diamond. These here are_ _Autumn Nova, Wondermare, and Tulip Do. The Empire was taken over by King Sombra, who was banished to the North by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. He placed a curse before he was defeated. Recently two couples of the Equestrian Royal Family named Shining Armor and Princess Cadence have been ruling over the land since."_

 _"Celestia and Luna? Those two..."_ said Amore.

 _"Adding to that, she has a Princess of Friendship named Twilight Sparkle who has a dragon as her assistant and five other ponies that are her closest friends."_ said Star Diamond.

 _"Wow, that's alot of info back there..."_ replied Amore.

 _"Yup, but that's not the reason we bought you back to life."_ said Autumn Nova. _"We have much bigger plans in store."_

 _"We want you to take back control of our land."_ said Wondermare. _"With you present, the Crystal Empire will return to greatness. We can be a strong independent nation with you present."_

 _"Just imagine our culture and pride that was stolen from us flourishing once again, not being controlled by anyone or an outside entity. Real freedom..."_ said Tulip Do.

 _"Take back control? Well, that's going to be a very hard challenge to complete."_ said Amore.

 _"Don't worry about that part. We have a big plan."_ said Star Diamond.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the Mane 6 were having a discussion about the discovery at the Sugarcube Corner.

 _"It seems the Crystal Empire is going to have a renaissance of sorts."_ said Rarity. _"If things really pick up steam, I'll be happy to open up shop over and live over there."_

 _"I wonder if they have a space for that big statue."_ said Pinkie Pie.

 _"These were pretty lucky ponies. Good for them."_ said Fluttershy.

 _"There all this optimism, but shouldn't we be worried a bit?"_ questioned Applejack.

 _"Well, no. It's just a statue. Nothing crazy's gonna happen with it."_ replied Twilight Sparkle. _"Besides, it's a good piece of history to preserve."_

 _"Something's gonna happen. Those ponies who discovered the statue, they're gonna do something to it."_ replied Applejack.

 _"Like sell it and get rich? It's typical business for stuff like that."_ replied Rainbow Dash. _"Not unless Daring Do had something to say about it..."_

Then, Spike comes down the stairs.

 _"Twilight, Shimmer wants to see you for a second."_ said Spike.

 _"Alright then. Coming up!_ _"_ replied Twilight.

 _"Spike's growing so fast! I can't believe he's 14 already."_ said Rarity. _"I'll be damned if he has to be let go by the time he's an adult."_

After walking up the stairs, Twilight speaks to a certain pony she's helping out.

 _"Hey Twilight!"_ says Sunset Shimmer.

 _"Hello there Shimmer!"_ replies Twilight.

The two hug each other.

 _"It's so good to see you. So how you've been?"_ said Sunset.

 _"Good, good. I've been doing a ton of work at the School of Friendship. I was thinking that you should be a teacher there."_ replied Twilight.

 _"A teacher? That'd be pretty great."_ replied Sunset. _"I don't know if I'm ready for it though."_

 _"I'm sure with some past experience you are. You just need a little bit of effort."_ said Twilight.

Spike interrupted the conversation to say the following.

 _"Celestia says to meet her at the castle as soon as possible. It's important."_ said Spike.

 _"I'll be heading there quick."_ said Twilight. _"We'll continue this talk later."_

Twilight left the Corner, and flew to Canterlot to meet with Celestia. There, the two discussed what's going.

 _"I'm sure you've heard about the statue that's been recently taken into the Crystal Empire. I want you to go on a mission with Shimmer and your friends. I sense a big event coming that's going to determine the future of this land in the coming decades."_ said Celestia.

 _"I was planning on doing similar on that statue; learn about it, meet the ponies."_ replied Twilight.

 _"Make sure you report back to me when you're there."_ replied Celestia.

 _"Will do Celestia."_ said Twilight.

Twilight flew back to Ponyville to enter the Sugarcube Corner to announce a trip to her friends and Shimmer.

 _"Guys, were going to the Crystal Empire."_


End file.
